


Я попробую

by Dit_Pater



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sex Shop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dit_Pater/pseuds/Dit_Pater
Summary: Иногда совместный поход в магазин может оказаться очень интригующим.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Я попробую

— А это? — В наступившей тишине щелчок крышки кажется слишком громким в маленьком помещении. Дайчи пробирает дрожь. 

— Хм, пахнет вкусно, но слишком сладко.

— Так, мы сдвинулись с мертвой точки! — Флакон возвращается на место. — А если во-от это? — Куроо тянется за дальним флаконом. Его самоуверенности можно только позавидовать. И ведь не сознавался, куда они идут, до последнего!

— Лучше. Мне нравится.

— Отлично. Попробуешь?

— Куроо, ты, блин, серьезно? — Так и тянет оглянуться, убедиться, что девушка-консультант занимается своими делами. Но Дайчи берет себя в руки. Он не проиграет.

— Абсолютно. — Тягучая прозрачная капля срывается из флакона на загорелое запястье. Дайчи завороженно смотрит, как она растекается, в воздухе повисает терпкий запах. Он невольно сглатывает слюну.

— Эй, Савамура, аппетит просыпается во время еды.

— Да иди ты… — Дайчи приходит в себя и с трудом переводит взгляд с запястья Куроо на его лицо. Тот хищно улыбается и провокационно ведет языком по руке.

Дайчи почти физически ощущает, как в мозгу коротит до искр в глазах. Температура в помещении подскакивает на несколько градусов, а воротник футболки нестерпимо давит на горло.

— Вам помочь?

Дайчи вздрагивает, отскакивая от Куроо на расстояние вытянутой руки. Тот трагично заламывает бровь, разочарованно вздыхает и лучезарно улыбается девушке:

— Нет, спасибо. Если будут вопросы, мы к вам обратимся. — Девушка уходит, а он поворачивается к Дайчи. — Нет, ты серьезно? Тебе что, пять лет?

— Пятилетних в сексшопы не пускают.

— Мне кажется, тебя тоже нельзя…

— Ты не мог сходить сюда сам?

— М-м… Нет. Так что, пробовать будешь?

— Нет.

— Ну, Савамура, не ломайся. Хочешь, я с тебя попробую? — Пока Дайчи осознает услышанное, Куроо перехватывает его руку и выливает на нее немного жидкости из флакона. Она холодком стекает от ладони к запястью и скользит дальше по руке.

Дайчи шумно втягивает воздух и чувствует, как от ощущений и внимательного взгляда мурашки пробегают по руке и оседают где-то в позвоночнике.

— Очень хочу тебя придушить, — честно признается Дайчи сквозь зубы.

— Успеешь, — произносит Куроо вкрадчивым голосом и ведет языком по запястью. Первые несколько секунд от контраста и непривычности ощущений Дайчи мерещится, будто у Куроо на самом деле шершавый язык. Словно он и правда тот самый проклятый кот, которому постоянно подражает. Воображение старательно подсовывает детали, акцентирует нюансы. Дайчи замирает и старается не шевелиться, думать о чем-нибудь отстраненном — только не концентрироваться на происходящем.

Куроо ведет языком издевательски медленно, надавливая то сильнее, то слабее, а потом отрывается от руки Дайчи и облизывается.

— Лично меня все устраивает, — насмешливо выдает он, выпрямившись.

Дайчи нестерпимо хочется стереть эту улыбочку. 

Он медленно выдыхает, тянет Куроо на себя и целует. Скользит языком по губам и собирает непривычный вкус, чуть сладковатый и немного вяжущий, но в целом достаточно приятный.

— Меня тоже. — Дайчи с торжеством смотрит, как с чужого лица медленно сползает выражение превосходства. — На кассу?

— Ох, Савамура, кажется, несдобровать мне сегодня, — почти мурлыкает Куроо, идя за ним следом.

— Сам напросился. 

— И, прошу заметить, ни о чем не жалею. — Куроо ставит на кассу черно-золотой флакон, произносит: — Мы выбрали. Молодой человек оплачивает, — и молниеносно исчезает за дверями выхода.

Расплачиваясь и чувствуя, как краской заливает не только лицо, но и шею, Дайчи думает, что рано или поздно обязательно его прибьет.

Но до этого непременно использует весь флакон по назначению.

Никогда еще обещание надрать зад в его исполнении не было настолько буквальным.


End file.
